Recently, as a computing environment and a communication technology develop, a study for recording a user's personal information on an electronic device and providing various services utilizing the user's personal information is in active progress. For example, a study for detecting all information occurring in a user's everyday life, that is, user life log data via an electronic device to record the same on the electronic device, and providing a service suitable for the user using the life log is in progress. For example, a service for collecting life log data related to a moving image, voice, electronic mail (e-mail), telephone communication, and a message using an electronic device, searching for information suitable for a user based on the collected life log data, and then providing the searched information may be used.
However, the above-described life log-based service is limited to simply searching for information corresponding to collected life log data and showing the information. Therefore, a service that utilizes the life log data more effectively needs to be provided.